From U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,836 B2 a turbocharger according to the prior art is known. The turbocharger comprises a bearing housing for mounting a shaft, a turbine housing and a compressor housing. In order to prevent a leakage of the hot exhaust gases a gasket is provided between the turbine housing and the bearing housing.
From EP 2 055 911 A1 a turbocharger is likewise described, wherein a gasket is arranged between a turbine housing and a bearing housing.
Because of its design, a gasket according to the prior art would already be deformed plastically upon assembly and because of this prior damage possesses an insufficient resilience. As a consequence, blowby occurs between the bearing housing and the turbine housing, which impairs the thermodynamic function of the exhaust gas turbocharger and has a negative effect on the emission and operational safety of the charger.